


tea, coffee, or something else?

by oflaufeyson



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Jun is older than 95line in this one, M/M, Monsta X Cameos, and pining i guess, bc i have ot3 plans, first time im actually gonna use joshua, hopefully slowburn, i won't like writing this im sorry the bubbly and cute fic isn't this one, lots of dogs, svt ensemble except for cheol, we all need that tattoo artist jisoo, will have some angst im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflaufeyson/pseuds/oflaufeyson
Summary: Jeonghan just wanted to know who was the boy with the dragon tattoo on his shoulder that came to feed the dogs by the fountain everyday.--OrA Jihan cafe/tattoo parlor AU that noone asked for.[Slow updates, probably]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As promised! I have finished my last exam guyss yayyy!!1! After about a month hiatus, I'm posting here again. I've been working on some stuffs but I guess I'm a little bit rusty? Cause I can only write a few here and there and whichh is why I'll only post this and not the other fic I said that time (sorry yall weren't waiting on it anyways right?) because i don't think i can update that one fast enough so yeah! Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer that I don't actually have any experience or know anything about anything I write in this fic except for a lil google research, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies!;

Part-time model and part-time cafe barista, Yoon Jeonghan, 23, was really just a stressed out young adult trying to find something worthwhile in the midst of the fast-turning and hard world. Everyday he just goes through various orders of different combinations of coffee and other drinks, the many frequent customer favorites often throwing the unpopular recipes out of Jeonghan's brain for him to panic over for a few minutes. It happens every other day, along with his manager texting him different appointments and events asking him whether or not he's in.

 

He mostly is. His side job was slightly more capable of earning him cash, although they're not as regular as his day-to-day cafe life. A flattering amount of people in the industry likes him, actually. He makes an adequate photo model. His face have also contributed to at least 10% of the cafe’s customers, as his boss had often insisted, and random people have came in here and there holding his picture in hand and surprised him by asking for an autograph. He doesn't even work register. Well, he does have about a few hundred thousand followers on Instagram and twitter. 

 

Despite how interesting his life must've sounded, it was just a monotone buzz; a sequence of similar events happening day by day. He might panic as he had to juggle orders on rush hour, but he yawns every five minutes on a loose shift. He might smile and pose for the camera, but his manager had to drag him over to most of his shooting spots. It's not like Jeonghan had any other choice or any means to escape. His earnings leaves him with a little extra occasionally, but they were still not enough for him to spend something for his release, for example an impromptu trip overseas or a planned one-week vacation to some beach somewhere. No, it doesn't work like that for him.

 

And so Jeonghan was working again, yawning over the nearest counter at 9 PM. It was loose for it was a Tuesday night, and the cafe closes in an hour. Two of their regulars that Jeonghan had memorized the favorite orders of and three other customers were scattered throughout the area lounging with a drink and some food. Jeonghan rested his chin in his hands and blinked sleepily, having dragged his resting stool over to the counter next to Seungkwan who was minding the register. He looked about as sleepy as Jeonghan.

 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan suddenly said, thankfully not startling him enough which means he wasn't drifting off to sleep yet. “Do you think if I get myself a double espresso Jihoon-hyung could give it to me for free?” “We'll close in like, 45 minutes, Seungkwan,” Jeonghan said with a sigh. “Hold it.” “But I'm gonna fall asleep right as I get home.” Jeonghan now turned his full attention to the younger. “Why, do you have something to do?” “I have an assignment to work on.”

 

Jeonghan sighed heavily. “Jihoooon,” he called out lazily over his shoulders. A few minutes later, a disgruntled-looking head peeped out from the backroom. “What?” Lee Jihoon was younger than Jeonghan, but he was a smart and disciplined boy who had become the right-hand man of the cafe’s owner and pretty much their acclaimed manager. Currently there were only the three and another coworker, Xu Minghao, still in the cafe that night.

 

“Seungkwannie has an assignment and needs to go home right now. I can take his shift for him.” Seungkwan glanced at Jeonghan appreciatively, but Jihoon merely sighed. “Alright, if that's what you want. Go ahead, Seungkwan.” Seungkwan practically beamed at Jihoon’s approval. Maybe because he wasn't usually that nice. “Oh, wait, hyung!” Seungkwan added, stopping Jihoon who was about to head back. “Can I get some coffee for myself?”

 

Jihoon shrugged again. “Whatever, just take one. Safe trip home.” As Jihoon disappeared from sight, Seungkwan gave another grin to Jeonghan. “Thanks a lot, hyung!” “No problem. Want me to get you that coffee?” “Oh, no thanks. I might not be that good at mixing, but as long as it works, right?” Jeonghan gave Seungkwan a concerned nod and turned his attention back to the customers. 

 

One of their regulars made a move to leave, waving at Jeonghan with a smile as she opened the door. “Thank you, come again,” he said his practiced line, earning a ‘ _ Yes, good night!’  _ which he returned. He truly appreciated their regulars. Between the customers and the staff, they were their own people that never really exchanged words, but they remembered eachother’s faces and Jeonghan remembered their orders. They were practically friends already, even without talking or knowing eachother’s names, and any act of politeness from them warmed Jeonghan's heart. And they tip, too.

 

Seungkwan followed after her five minutes later, equipped with his bag and hoodie and a cup of coffee in hand. “See you tomorrow, hyung! Thanks again and good luck!” “Yeah, no problem. Good night, Seungkwannie. Safe trip home.” Seungkwan waved at Jeonghan one last time and stepped out the door, earning a few glances from some customers. It seemed the happiness from Jihoon being nice to him alone would last him the night. 

 

The few minutes past half an hour passed by like hell. Closing hours were always so infuriatingly slow, especially with their energies cut down after the rush hour bursts in the morning. Jeonghan spent most of it all scrolling idly through instagram. Minghao appeared from the backroom to wipe the counters, then appeared again to tidy up the cups and wipe the coffee machines. A customer came in and ordered a plain black to go, and another customer left the store. 

 

Finally, Jihoon came to tidy up some empty chairs and Jeonghan looked at the time. It was finally nearing to closing, and Jeonghan announced to their last customers that they'd close in ten. Minghao flipped the board on the door and Jeonghan tidied up his workspace as well. Their customers left one by one and finally, it was just the three of them. As Jihoon lifted the last of the chairs onto the table, he told Jeonghan to go on ahead and leave Minghao and him to lock up. Jeonghan obliged, leaving his two coworkers with a goodnight after he gathered his belongings.

 

He stepped out of the store to dark and vacant streets. Their cafe was located in a shopping centre downtown. It was a neat and strategic place for a cafe. Jeonghan walked down the cobblestone road, admiring the twinkling lights that were still on, the glass ceiling above his head displaying an array of the starry night sky, the few people passing by, and the lights in the stores that were still packing up. 

 

One that had caught his attention was a tattoo parlor a few stores away. The storefront was all black, with gold letters reading ‘ _ Eye of The Tiger’  _ with said animal’s lineart illustration in the middle of the curving text. It was an attractively rustic and grunge-looking place. Honestly, it caught Jeonghan's attention often, but he wasn't looking for a tattoo. At least not currently. 

 

A good-looking boy was holding open the door in the doorway, talking to someone inside. Jeonghan noticed his tattoo-covered forearm. He didn't spare him anything more than a glance and continued walking. He took a bus for the next two blocks and soon arrived in his apartment, crashing blissfully on his couch with sweatpants and a t-shirt, and most importantly, a bowl of warm boxed mac-and-cheese in his lap.

 

As he checked his phone over a late-night broadcast he wasn't really going to pay attention to in the first place, he noticed a new text message from his manager. 

 

**_junnie:_ ** _ I got a job for you. Summer fashion for a clothing line called dynafit. Magazine, catalog, and store display pictures. The whole deal. _

**_junnie:_ ** _ They got interested right as I sent the application. Emailed the details, first shooting is friday next week if you're interested ;) _

 

Jeonghan whistled. It's a pretty good deal, and a pretty good addition for his portfolio. Besides, if his manager’s asking then surely the payment wasn't bad either. Jeonghan would trust everything to him.

 

**_You:_ ** _ okay, I'm in _

**_You:_ ** _ I'll be sure to clear my schedules on friday ^^ _

  
  


×-

 

Jeonghan went to work feeling and looking like hell. Days after closing shifts are the worst since he'd have to come from the morning regardless. Unlike part-timers like Seungkwan and Chan that could work out their schedules with Jihoon, he'd have to be stuck with this. He exited his apartment with half-shut eyes at 5.30 and arrived at the cafe by 5.45. Jihoon had already unlocked the door and was waiting inside with Chan.

 

“Hey, hyung,” the youngest greeted from his position sweeping the floor. As he laid his eyes on Jeonghan however, he grimaced. “Bad sleep after a night shift?” Jeonghan merely shrugged and headed straight towards the backroom. It was probably just the sleepy eyes considering he had already covered his eyebags with makeup. However, in that half-asleep condition it couldn't have been very good, so he always brought along his makeup bag with him to fix some things during break. 

 

“Jeonghan-hyung, take care of the machinery,” Jihoon called out as Jeonghan stepped inside the area, the boy currently unloading yesterday’s trash bags to take outside. “No,” Jeonghan half-slurred. “Look at me. Would you trust me with the machinery?” Jihoon did, and his resulting expression resembled Chan’s. “Alright, you clean up, then. Set up the lights and bring in the supplies too.” Jeonghan nodded and rested his bag in the locker under his name, along with his thin cotton coat. After putting on his apron and rolling his sleeves, he took the trash bags Jihoon handed to him and headed towards the back door.

 

“What the hell were you doing last night?” Jihoon asked nonchalantly as Jeonghan stepped back inside and past him to wash his hands. “This is among the worst I’ve seen you.” “I was busy looking at a job’s details last night. Didn't realize it was getting so late.” “Oh, you got another job already?” Chan commented, now mopping the floor. “That's good then. What's it now?” “Summer clothing line for Dynafit. Got the whole deal.” Chan whistled. “You're gonna be the new face of Dynafit, hyung.” “Oh, shut up.”

 

Chan laughed again as Jeonghan started stacking up mountains of paper cups. “I'm going to be a regular at Dynafit after this just to look for Jeonghan-hyung’s pictures.” “That obsessed with my face, are you?” Jeonghan teased, causing Chan to make gagging noises. “Quiet down, both of you. Let's not remind ourselves of Jeonghan-hyung’s looks,” Jihoon grumbled, fingers busy setting up the coffee machines.

 

At his words, Jeonghan perked up with a smirk. “Jealous or overwhelmed?” “Suddenly awake, are you?” Jihoon asked threateningly with a glare. “You better shut that mouth before something happens to your modeling assets.” Afraid of losing his job or his face, Jeonghan raised his hands in surrender, although the action was accompanied by a laugh. Chan changed the subject to the new smoothie joint two blocks away and the three ended up idly talking about fro-yo until opening time.

 

Minghao arrived at seven, with glasses resting on his nose bridge and a camera slung around his neck. It wasn't an unusual look for the artsy kid, even if he leaves his house at the asscrack of dawn and returns in the middle of the night. In fact, they had him to thank for one third of the cafe’s decor. They've had about two customers by then, and Chan left to attend a morning class at nine. Seungkwan came in to fill his position at eleven, and Jeonghan started to get bored.

 

The day had gradually gotten unusually slow; even though the morning rush was as it’s always been, their regular afternoon crowd was cut to a half. Jihoon was a way faster and more efficient worker than he was, but with the circumstances they got to take the orders in turns. First he did a decaf mochachino. Then Jihoon did a soy vanilla frappe. Then Jeonghan did an iced milk tea. All with about fifteen minutes in between.

 

As Jihoon prepared a large green tea latte, Jeonghan slunk back down onto his usual stool leaning on the counter next to Seungkwan. It was about three PM, yet there were hardly any signs of some of the usual schoolgirls visiting after school, college students after their last classes, or just about anyone that wanted to stop by to buy a drink. There didn't really seem like there was anyone that’s going to enter anytime soon.

 

Jeonghan huffed out a breath, fingers tapping the counter idly. This was going to bore him to death. Or to sleep.

 

His eyes frantically searched around for something interesting to observe as his mind had proved itself incapable of cooking up thoughts that were good enough to keep himself awake. He looked around the cafe. He thought about watching the customers, but it would probably be creepy to stare at some stranger intently like that, especially within the short range. He thought about watching Seungkwan count money, but the boy would just get flustered and mess up his momentum. He thought about people watching through the wide cafe windows and decided that was the best option.

 

A group of young girls his age passed by. They were wearing such cute clothes, but Jeonghan could never pull that style off. A middle-aged couple passed by. The lady was obviously nagging at his husband about something as they walked, but it was so nice seeing a couple that old still going out together. Jeonghan wanted a boyfriend.

 

And suddenly just as he thought that, like the fates calling, his eyes landed on a figure sitting on a bench surrounding the fountain located in the small central right outside of Jeonghan's cafe. It was a boy also his age, with ridiculously anime-ish features and a cute dark sweater. But that wasn't what caught Jeonghan's attention the most. It was the food bowl on his left hand, lowered down in the middle of a swarm of three stray dogs. 

 

Jeonghan had seen those dogs wander around the district. Everyone seemed to love and take care of them well, but it was usually the food store vendors that saved food for them. To see some kind stranger giving them food, moreover in a neat  _ bowl  _ was a heartwarming sight. And seeing how there were a few people staring as well, Jeonghan clearly wasn't the only one that thought so.

 

He vaguely recalled seeing someone walk in and Seungkwan typing in the register and probably eye him concernedly, but he let Jihoon take the order. He was probably going to get scolded for slacking on the job, but… Oh well. 

 

What was so mesmerizing about the stranger anyways? He was just feeding a bunch of dogs. Was it the way his eyes curl when he smiles? Or the way he’s petting the dogs so delicately? Jeonghan wasn't sure, but he finally tore his eyes away as Seungkwan nudged him with a “ _ Jeonghan-hyung”  _ and handed him an order. Jeonghan reluctantly did as he was told, and suddenly he found that the cafe had regained its usual crowd.

 

Orders after orders finally done, Jeonghan could only look back about fifteen minutes later. The stranger was still there, albeit looking like he was about to leave. Jeonghan caught his loose sweater dropping on one sleeve as he stood up and there it was; a black ink dragon splayed behind his left shoulder, trailing down the fabric of his sweater onto his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written anything this prolonged before so!! I hope this wasn't boring  
> Next chapters will be a liiil shorter
> 
> also jisoo just made an instagram wtf ajdkldksjsd @ pledis pls


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah okay so this thing is definitely gonna be a slowburn, I'll try to actually write out a lot of things and not just a few minutes of moments jumped here n there like usual. It's going to be at least 15k for the total work because I've written out 11k and there's still a //huge// gap in the middle so that's that. Hopefully I'll be able to work on this without procrastinating much or losing motivation as usual
> 
> For now, have this short-ass chapter :")

Friday during his sacrificed-to-Chan lunch break, Jeonghan decided to chill next to Seungkwan again like always as he waited for another customer to come in. The boy didn't mind whatever he does during his bored moments as long as he wasn't bothering him, which was alright since the elder was mostly on his phone anyways. He didn't feel the need of a break at the moment since he didn't bring a homemade lunch (doesn't have the time) and his diet was probably getting to him as he didn't feel particularly hungry either.

 

As there were no customers in line, Seungkwan had started singing some drama OST under his breath and although Jeonghan would admit to how good his vocals were, they were distracting him. After the last important text was sent, Jeonghan idly locked his phone and set it down on the counter. Stupid move considering he didn't know what else to do. In his absent-mindedness, his gaze shifted across the cafe and outside the window, and in that moment all of his movements stopped.

 

Jeonghan almost couldn't believe his eyes. There he was again, in the same spot, at the same time, and doing the exact same thing. He was crouching on the ground this time, back facing Jeonghan and his leather jacket hiding the dragon tattoo from sight.

 

Now that he was watching, Jeonghan couldn't look away. He observed the boy idly, fingers drumming on the counter and lower lip between his teeth like always. The boy grinned whilst ruffling the dog’s fur. A beautiful mixed breed receiver. Jeonghan had the weirdest thought about how lucky the dog was.

 

At that, a customer entered and Jeonghan had to go take their order. He eyed the stranger from the corner of his eyes as he waved the dogs goodbye and walked away again, towards the same direction he disappeared to yesterday.

  


×-

  


“Another performance today?” Jeonghan somewhat heard Seungkwan ask. “Yeah. I have prepared like, four songs,” came Seokmin’s reply. Seungkwan hummed, and the two exchanged some more words that Jeonghan surely didn't catch. His eyes were too busy being set somewhere. That somewhere being the usual cute boy feeding the dogs by the fountain.

 

Now, please don't call him creepy. Even though waiting for him to appear everyday at the exact same time then proceeding to watch him intently the entire time he was in sight was _pretty stalkerish,_ Jeonghan would deny anything of the likes. No bad intentions, just… Some weird admiration borderlining obsession. Still, nothing weird about it. He was also oddly very serious everytime he watches the boy and would pay attention to nothing else so that he's pretty sure his coworkers had noticed, but he really couldn't help it. Not when the guy was so captivating.

 

To his side, he vaguely heard someone saying “ _What's wrong with him?”_ and calling out “ _Jeonghannie-hyung!”_ but he paid it no mind until a finger was snapped in front of his face. Disgruntled, he finally looked at whoever it was that vied for his attention and saw that it was Seokmin.

 

“ _What?!”_ “Hyung! You have been polishing that spot for a few minutes now, I'm pretty sure it's clean.” Jeonghan's eyes snapped downwards to where his hand was previously wiping the counter and realized that he must've not been moving it since he started. It was a bit embarrassing, but he was still mostly upset that Seokmin ruined his concentration. He grumbled once and moved his hand somewhere else, eyes darting back to the window outside.

 

“What's he looking at?” Seokmin, ever so nosy, asked and even turned around to try and find what had caught his hyung’s attention so much. At that, Jeonghan finally looked away with a blush. “N-nothing! Just people watching is all.”

 

Seokmin seemed ready to take the answer, but Seungkwan eyed him skeptically and Jeonghan was sure he was about to be ratted out any second now. He considered glaring at the younger to shut him up, but before he could, he had already done just that.

 

 

“He thinks we wouldn't notice, but Jeonghan-hyung has this boy that he likes to stalk everyday.” Seokmin raised a shocked eyebrow and snapped his head towards the direction of the window again. Jeonghan was going to murder that brat and his deadpanned tune. “Where?! Where?!” “NOWHERE!” “See that guy by the founta-” Before Seungkwan could finish his words, Jeonghan had ditched the cleaning cloth and slapped a hand over the younger’s mouth. But to no avail it seems, as he resorted to pointing and Seokmin looked like he caught on.

 

“OH!! THAT ONE!” “COULD YOU PLEASE NOT SHOUT?! WE'RE IN A _PUBLIC CAFE,”_ Jeonghan hissed, hands flying away from Seungkwan's mouth again before he got the chance to lick it to forcefully do so. He had already gotten two unwanted attention on his puppy boy, he didn't need the whole cafe to know about him as well. “Literally we've all been talking about it behind your back,” Seungkwan said, rubbing his cheek and the side of his mouth. “You’re not really being subtle, hyung.”

 

Jeonghan sighed and buried his burning face in his hands. Now that Seokmin also knew, he was _really_ screwed. They’re never going to let it go. “Just let me be.” Seokmin hummed. “But hyung.” He turned around to openly stare at the guy, and Jeonghan wanted to pull him back around and hold his head to keep it in place (although it's not like he stares subtly either). “He does seem… kind of cute? I mean, I understand why you'd develop a crush on him.

 

“ _It's not a crush,”_ Jeonghan hissed lowly, but Seokmin didn't seem to pay it any mind. “I just don't get why you haven't talked to him already. I mean… _Your looks.”_ He gestured to Jeonghan's whole body and the elder boy grunted with an eyeroll. Just because he models sometimes, doesn't mean he could get _every_ cute boy he sees. Give him a break, he had more failed relationships than ones that turned out kind of okay.

 

“Yeah, hyung,” Seungkwan added. “Why don't you give it a shot? It won't hurt rather than just to stare at him everyday. What if he stops coming one day and you didn't even catch his name?”

 

Jeonghan frowned. That was his fear exactly. The only thing he fears more than actually coming up to him and strike a conversation. Maybe one day he'd be brave enough to do it. Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twit @starryjh_ just lmk and I'll return the mutual ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iMMm so soRry for not updating in 20 days!! ;;;---;;;; i hav no excuses other than writer's block + what feels like my depression getting to me;;;; i actually made up in my lack of writing with my sudden motivation to draw so at least I'm still productive but hnnggghhh it frustrates me too because i like this AU
> 
> Don't worry I'm still gonna continue it & it WILL see its end even if it takes me like 30 years ok you have my promise
> 
> Unfortunately I only have a boring filler chapter for now;;;;; im so sorry i promise they'll interact in the next one

Jeonghan looked up again for the eighteenth time that afternoon, brows furrowing in permanent worry as his hands idly wiped the edges of the coffee-filled cup he was supposed to deliver. Jihoon eyed him from the side for a whole second, eyes narrowing because  _ damn  _ he was going to ruin some order at this rate. “Hyung!” he called out, and yet Jeonghan still gave the window his undivided attention even though Jihoon was right next to him. The smaller boy sighed in exasperation and tried again. “ _ Jeonghan-hyung!”  _

 

At that he finally looked over, wide-eyed. “What's the problem?” Jihoon asked. A light blush formed on his cheeks, probably because he was stupid enough to think he was being subtle when in truth it was the opposite. “Nothing.” “ _ Seriously.  _ You can tell me.” Jeonghan shook his head rapidly and brought the finished cup to the counter, signalling Minghao to bring it over to the customer’s table. 

 

When he returned back to wait for another order, Jihoon was still looking at him with arms crossed. “Jihoonie, I'm telling you, nothing's wrong-” “Is something up with your dog boy? Are you looking for him?” 

 

The words died in Jeonghan's throat. He really should've known that  _ of course  _ they had noticed because he was an idiot and they've all known, how could he forget? Jeonghan gave up. There's no fighting against Jihoon when he had gotten you right where he wanted you because if he's right, he knows exactly that and there's nothing you can do to get out of it. Jeonghan sighed and pouted, idly tucking a strand of hair behind his ear as his eyes flitted back to the window. “I haven't seen him for the last three days.”

 

Jihoon mirrored his pout a little and followed his line of sight. People were walking around just like always, but the spot by the fountain bench remained devoid of dogs or any cute boys with a tattoo on his shoulder. “Well… What can you do about it? You think he broke his routine? You'll never see him again?” Jeonghan swatted at Jihoon’s arm immediately. “OW!” “Don't say that! You're so mean!” “Well, what did you want me to say?! I can sugarcoat it, but we both know things won't change if you'd just stare at him everyday.” 

 

Jeonghan looked away again and knitted his eyebrows together. “....I know…” “Look, next time you see him, just brave yourself and talk to him, okay? If you don't know when's the last time you'd ever get to see him, at least you've talked to him.” 

 

Jihoon walked away and patted his shoulder warmly, off to go work on a new order. Jeonghan huffed out another long breath. 

 

_ At least. _

  
  


×-

  
  


**_You:_ ** _ on my way now. If I don't see you by the door I SWEAR TO GOD _

 

Text sent. “Okay, guys. See you next week!” Jeonghan waved Chan and Minghao goodbye, stepping out the front door and started to make his way out of the shopping district. Just right after his left turn, he passed by a flower shop right across the tattoo parlor. What a cute cliché. He nodded to the sweet florist fixing the display flowers in front of the store who nodded back. They've met on more than one occasions and are quite well acquainted. The tattoo parlor on the other hand, was quiet and grungy as usual. Through the glass on the door, he could see a tall guy sitting behind the register.

 

The district had a few different exits and Jeonghan was headed for the nearest one. On the way he passed by loads more of different stores, ranging from boutiques to japanese restaurants to karaoke bars. As the road was finally in sight, he stood by it and called over a cab. Jeonghan wasn't sure of their destination other than it's somewhere downtown, so he simply showed the driver tha address on his phone and let him lead the way.

 

The estimated travel time was 17 minutes, according to his phone. Jeonghan was already bored of the street view he passes by everyday. Only focusing on the music flowing through his earphones, he lulled himself into a semi-trance watching the vehicles and buildings whir by the passenger's seat window. 

 

Before he knew it, the car had slowed down into a stop. “Is this it?” Jeonghan asked, taking one earbud out as he peeked through the front window. They were in a rather quiet street compared to the busy downtown roads they took to get there, some parked cars here and there but pedestrians were the only crowd moving in sight. In front of them were a lineup of quaint and neat storefronts, towering a level or two above. “That should be it,” the driver said, pointing at a two-storey monochrome building just ahead with a black staircase and colorful flowers decorating the exterior. In a pretty handwritten font, golden letters read ‘ _ Al1 Studio’  _ above the large window on the uppermost floor wall.

 

“Yeah, I guess this is it.” Jeonghan pulled out the wallet in his bag and handed over the fee to the kind driver, smiling. He left a bit extra for he was the one that actually found the place. “Thank you, ahjussi. Have a nice day!” Jeonghan stepped out the vehicle and habitually fixed his hair and clothes. As he walked closer to the building, a voice stopped him short of the front door.

 

“Jeonghannie! Up here!” He looked up to the second floor balcony and found Jun waving at him. He gestured for Jeonghan to take the stairs up to him instead. “See? I waited for you, didn't I?” he grinned as Jeonghan arrived right in front of him, heaving out a breath and crossing his arms. “Yeah right. I didn't see you until you called me.” “It still counts! You got here alright, didn't you?” “Only because the cab driver ahjussi found it.” Junhui rolled his eyes and patted Jeonghan’s shoulder fondly. “Good to see you too, Jeonghannie. Now let's go, shall we? Another model is already here.”

 

He let Jun guide him inside the studio. It was just another studio like always, if not a bit brighter and somewhat trendier than the usual ones. It doesn't smell like dust, that's for sure. After a few doors, they stepped into a room where the photographer was currently shooting another model. He was handsome with soft features and looked around Jeonghan's age. Junhui had mentioned they were shooting with four models that day, so he must've been the earliest one. 

 

“Yoon Jeonghan?” A lady in glasses asked with a smile. “Yes.” “I'm sure you've been informed beforehand, but here's for today's shooting.” She handed him a piece of paper and gave him a briefing about the day’s schedule. Jeonghan only listened half-heartedly. It was always the same for department store clothing line shootings. There's never much concept. You just sit and do what the photographer tells you to. “Now you can go ahead and head for the dressing room to get changed and your makeup done.” She pointed to an open door on the far end of the room and Jeonghan nodded and bowed slightly. “Alright. Thank you.”

 

Junhui followed him inside like the responsible manager he is, talking in his ear along the way. “Now, you can't slack off for today, Hannie. This is a pretty huge deal. All the other models here today are more experienced than you, so you have to show your competence.” “Stop worrying so much. Are you saying I'm not competent?” “I'm saying you could look that way if you don't try.” Jeonghan snorted. “Junnie, I always try.” Jun cocked an eyebrow as the stylist began picking out the outfit they have prepared. “I know you always come out naturally good anyways, but I beg to differ.”

 

Jeonghan sighed as he took off his hoodie and looked at himself in the mirror. He lost a little weight again. He's still slacking off and finishing pints of oreo ice cream in the middle of the night, but he was starting to lose his appetite a little bit. He had no idea why. “Shut up, hyung. You know I got this.” The stylist stopped his hand as he buttoned up his borrowed shirt and did it himself. Jeonghan couldn't see the difference from the way he did it, but he decided to let him take the lead. “Of course I do,” Junhui huffed, cocking his head and left Jeonghan in the room. 

 

“Well, aren't you a pretty thing?” A young woman smiled at him, holding up an unplugged hairdryer. “Now, how should we style your hair?” 

  
  


×-

  
  


“Okay, that was good. Let's take five.” As the wide heavy lens was finally averted from his face, Jeonghan let out a relieved sigh. He sheepishly stood from the block they made him sit on and bowed his head at any staff that was looking. The model from earlier on that was shooting with him just now got up as well and merely shot him a smile before walking up to his scarily pretty buff-looking manager. Junhui himself was looming over the photo results on a monitor, and Jeonghan approached him with a timid smile contrasting with his previous image in front of the camera.

 

“Hey,” Jun greeted with a smile as he saw Jeonghan approaching. He slowly nodded in approval. “You did good.” Jeonghan leaned over his side, taking a quick look at the small tiled photo results. “Just  _ good?  _ Did I do okay good or bad good?” “ _ Good _ good. You shot like you always do.” The younger sighed, pulling back again. “But you were expecting something extraordinary?” “No, of course not. You're already really good, Jeonghan. You're a natural. For  your performance to skyrocket even more would take… A significant change in your life.” “Like what? Me suddenly realizing my job is important?”

 

Jun narrowed his eyes at him. “Don't sugarcoat it, hyung. You think I'm slacking off.” “You're not slacking off if that's just how you are. As long as you do good I'm game.” He added a tone of finality to his words and patted Jeonghan's shoulder. “Don't go insecure about yourself now. Your couple shot was  _ great.  _ I meant it when I said you did well.” Jun smiled at him but Jeonghan merely pouted, making the older fondly pinch at his nose before walking off. He wasn't wrong about how Jeonghan was generally  _ too  _ laid back as a person and it wasn't like he could suddenly make himself active and diligent or anything.

 

He took one last concerned glance at the monitor, and he felt someone taking the spot next to him, humming. “These are good. You pose really well.” It was the other model, the one that was probably significantly more experienced and professional than him and undeniably just as good-looking or even more. He made Jeonghan cower a little where he stood, suddenly nervous and stumbling over his words. “Um- Thank you. You obviously did better than me, but. Thanks.”

 

He laughed at Jeonghan's stuttering. “Why are you so nervous? Don't be scared of me, let's be friends.” He held up a bold hand, smile unwavering. Jeonghan hesitantly took it in his, smiling as well. His only friends in the industry were Junhui-hyung and Mingyu, his dongsaeng from the same agency but an old full-time model meaning he's  _ still  _ Jeonghan’s sunbae. Other models except for him be it from the same agency or not tend to avoid him, for a reason Mingyu had once stated were because of his looks. He didn't need to elaborate and Jeonghan already knew what he meant.

 

So for someone probably also a sunbae being so warm and unguarded to him and even initiated being  _ friends  _ on their first meeting really meant a lot to Jeonghan. It wasn't like he really cared about everyone else staying away from him since he only works sometimes anyways, but the gesture really surprised him. Heck, he even complimented him. “Lee Minhyuk,” the sunbae said, shaking his hand. “Yoon Jeonghan,” he reciprocated. “Nice working with you, Minhyuk-sunbaenim.”

 

At that, Minhyuk cracked up. “Please don't be so formal. Do I look that scary?” “No! No, of course not. I'm just not really used to other models talking to me, actually.” “Really? Why? You seem like a nice kid.” Jeonghan smiled sheepishly at that. “Apparently that's not what others think.” “Well that's what I think. You're younger than me, right? Just call me hyung instead of sunbae.” Jeonghan raised an eyebrow but nodded anyways. Minhyuk was a really friendly guy, he noted in his head. Perhaps the shoot wasn't going to be so bad with him around, and if he's lucky enough he'd cross paths with him again sometime.

 

“Jeonghan!” Jun’s voice called out, interrupting their conversation that currently involved a lot of laughing and borderline offensive jokes. His manager appeared in sight with a can of coca cola in hand, probably retrieved from the vending machine Jeonghan saw earlier outside the studio. “I got you this, thought you might be thirsty from all the face straining-” His words died in his throat as he took in the sight in front of him. Jeonghan grinning… With _someone_ _else._

  
“Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something? I can leave,” Minhyuk said albeit still smiling as Junhui visible froze in his spot with a cola-bearing hand outstretched. “N-no, not at all! I'm just- Jeonghannie’s not- You're socializing!” Jeonghan rolled his eyes as Jun grinned celebratorily and Minhyuk just laughed. “I  _ do  _ socialize, just not with stuck-up nerds. Thanks for the drink, hyung.” He snatched the still chilly cola out of his manager’s hands and immediately cracked it open. Minhyuk initiated some more conversation, now with Junhui in it. Jeonghan merely flitted his eyes back and forth between them, focusing more on finishing his drink for the break should be ending soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see like some of my crappy fanarts (I've only posted a few though) you can check it out on my twitter @starryjh_
> 
> Sorry I can't really commit to anything ;;;--;;;;


End file.
